Pleurs d'enfant
by Nocturis
Summary: En cette nuit d'orage, aucun membre de la famille Malefoy n'est réveillé pour voir les éclairs envahir le ciel. Pourtant, une petite âme d'enfant cherche à se souvenir d'une nuit où son père était encore présent pour lui...et lui a offert le plus magnifique des présents.


**Pleurs d'enfant.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'idée, le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ voici un petit OS écrit un soir d'orage. Un petit objet est à deviner avant la fin...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Des trombes d'eaux s'abattaient sur le manoir des Malefoy. Mais aucun occupant de l'imposante bâtisse n'y prêtait attention. Tous sauf le jeune héritier.

Prostré dans son lit, il essayait en vain d'arrêter ses larmes de couler. Drago savait qu'un homme n'avait nullement le droit de pleurer. C'était ce que l'on lui avait toujours dit.

Et pourtant, il avait de quoi. Son père était en prison, il avait reçu contre son gré la marque et comble de l'horreur, il devait à tout pris tuer Dumbledore faute de quoi, lui et sa famille mourrait. Tout ça à cause d'une mission qui avait mal tourné en juin dernier au Ministère de la Magie.

Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il se mit à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux capable de le calmer et de peut-être l'aider à se rendormir. Il fit voyager son regard dans l'immense pièce qu'était sa chambre avant que celui-ci n'accroche un carton posé dans un coin de la somptueuse pièce, presque cachée à la vue de tous. Intrigué, Drago se leva et s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite. Enlevant tous les papiers protecteurs imprégnés d'une légère couche de poussière, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il lui avait semblé si capital de l'ouvrir.

Mais soudain, apparaissant sous ses yeux voilés de tristesse et d'amertume, il découvrit un objet plein de souvenirs. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras tremblants, il essaya de se souvenir à quel moment il l'avait reçu exactement.

* * *

La lune éclairait doucement la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité. Un petit garçon blond se réveilla brusquement en sursaut, étouffant un cri de terreur. Il se mit en boule, respirant avec difficulté. Il ne voulait en aucun cas alerter ses parents, ne voulant pas engendrer leurs colères face à ses peurs de petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans alors que depuis sa naissance, son éducation des plus strictes les interdisaient.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette masculine.

- _Drago ?_

A l'appel de son prénom, l'enfant se cacha sous la couette. Son père se mit au bord du lit à baldaquin.

- _Tu as fais un cauchemar ?_

La masse informe bougea imperceptiblement. Lucius soupira et souleva doucement le drap.

- _Drago…ce n'est rien voyons…allez, viens…_

Son père ouvrit les bras et son fils s'y réfugia immédiatement en tremblant. Lucius caressa tendrement les courts cheveux blonds de l'enfant qui commençait à pleurer.

- _Calme-toi_ murmura t'il, _je suis là, plus rien ne t'arrivera désormais…_

Et Lucius Malefoy passa ainsi une longue partie de sa nuit à veiller son fils, malgré le fait qu'il savait que se serait une nuit blanche qu'il passera.

* * *

Drago sourit faiblement face à ce souvenir. Il prit finalement l'objet avec lui et retourna dans son lit où, quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit enfin à se rendormir.

Après cette fameuse nuit, Lucius lui avait fait cadeau de ce merveilleux objet. '' _Quand tu auras besoin de réconfort et que je suis absent, il t'aidera à ma place_ '' lui avait t'il expliqué avec un grand sourire.

Et visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé car il avait en effet enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Grace à l'ours en peluche que Lucius lui avait donné après une horrible nuit de cauchemar.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours drue.

Mais désormais, vraiment plus personne dans le manoir des Malefoy n'y prêtait attention.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ Voilà ! Je me souviens qu'une amie m'avait dit que les peluches étaient le meilleur remède lorsque l'on avait un petit coup de blues...mais qu'importe l'âge, n'est ce pas Drago ?

En espérant que cet OS vous a plu, je vous dit à la prochaine ^-^ (Reviews ?)


End file.
